Richard Grayson
Richard John "Dick" Grayson (リチャード・ジョン・“ディック”・グレイソン, Richādo Jon "Dikku" Gureison), also known as Nightwing (ナイトウィング, Naitowingu), is a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He was the first Robin (ロビン, Robin), Batman's first sidekick. Throughout Dick's adolescence and Bruce's training, Batman and Robin were inseparable for years. However, as Dick grew older and eventually decided to donning his own new super-hero identity to assert his independence and then became the leader and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. He is a natural leader and has headed up many teams of other heroes. The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons," Dick watched a mafia boss kill his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them. Bruce Wayne, secretly the vigilante Batman, took him in as his legal ward after witnessing their deaths, and eventually as his first protège, partner in crime-fighting and his first known apprentice. Nightwing almost matches Batman physically, can outclass him acrobatically and has a very astute mental prowess. His personalized gadgets and tools - most notably Escrima sticks and Birdarangs - are inspired by Batman, but customized for Nightwing's own unique fighting style.. "Huh, I'm just too damn good at this." :—Nightwing to Batman while tracking Penguin's cache. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Scott Porter (English), Tsuguo Mogami (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Thanks to Bruce and Alfred's influence, the two had very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Dick's demeanor was quite the opposite. Dick was a naturally lighthearted individual, and made wisecracks every now and then to lighten the mood. Appearance As Dick Grayson As Robin Dick featured a more armored version of the Robinsuit, that consisted of red and black colors, similar to his replacement, Tim Drake. Dick also wore padded blue/dark blue pants, and red boots. In an alternate design, he wore yellow instead of black. As Nightwing As Nightwing, Dick had a blue/black suit similar to the comics. The design concept for his hair was also similar to the comics as well. Nightwing wore his hair in a longer style, and a domino mask. Nightwing also had outlines throughout his suit. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6' 5" (1.96 m) * Weight: 225 lbs. (102 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Often lighthearted and upbeat, Nightwing was a stark contrast to his stoic and serious mentor. He would often even make jokes while battling his enemies. His sarcastic demeanour, however, hid more pain than Nightwing would let on, especially regarding his parents accidental deaths which he witnessed as a child. A flaw Nightwing did possess aside his cocky nature was he could be occasionally reckless and overconfident, not thoroughly scanning an environment or underestimating the danger of a situation which led to his capture at Penguin's hands. This happened again after finishing a group of thugs with the help of Batman, he was overpowered and held at gunpoint by Penguin despite being relatively smaller in stature and less skilled. Nightwing, at times could develop a cruel sense of humour regarding his enemies. For example after Penguin was about to escape GCPD, he asks Lucius Fox to cut off the lights in the elevator which he was trapped within, having previously learnt that he was afraid of the dark. He does this again where atop the GCPD, pretends to be one of Penguin's henchman claiming they had defeated Nightwing and allows him to walk outside, thinking himself free only to be imprisoned yet again. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Justice League ** Cody Stark/Iron Machine - Ally. ** Team Superman *** Kal-El/Superman - Ally. *** Kara Zor-El/Supergirl - Ally. ** Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Ally. ** Barry Allen/Flash - Ally. ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Ally and Teammate. ** Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and Teammate. ** Billy Batson/Shazam - Teammate. ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. ** Dinah Lance/Black Canary ** J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman - Teammate. ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ** /Swamp Thing * Teen Titans ** Koriand'r/Starfire - Ally. ** Rachel Roth/Raven - Ally. ** Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally. ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Ally. ** Jason Rusch/Firestorm ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy - Ally. ** Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock * Anung Un Rama/Hellboy * Raiden * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero * Autobots Family * Thomas Wayne (paternal grandfather, deceased) * Martha Wayne (paternal mother, deceased) * Bruce Wayne (father) * Talia Al Ghul (mother) * Athanasia Al Ghul (sister) * Ra's al Ghul (maternal grandfather) * Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Ally and adoptive brother) * Jason Todd/Red Hood (adoptive brother) * Tim Drake/Red Robin (adoptive brother) * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Black Bat (Adoptive sister) Neutral * Talia al Ghul * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * June Moone/Enchantress Rivals Enemies * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Ubu - Enemy. * MECH ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Enemy. * Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. * Antonio Diego/Bane * Joker's Thugs ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy * Talon * Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster * Trigon - Enemy. * Vril Dox/Brainiac * LexCorp ** Lex Luthor * Dru-Zod/General Zod * Uxas/Darkseid * Doomsday * Ares * Barbara Ann Minerva//Cheetah * Gorilla Grodd * Captain Cold * Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro * Black Manta * Atros/Atrocitus ** Dex-Starr/Atros/Atrocitus * Teth-Adam/Black Adam * Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion * Decepticons ** Megatron Abilities and Traits Nightwing was taken under the wing of Bruce Wayne, and was given the mantle of Robin the Boy Wonder. To do so, he had to be trained by the Dark Knight himself. He was trained to physical and mental peak, being almost as trained as Batman. His strength is beyond most humans, barely falling under uncanny. He lacks a cape and any other gliding mechanism built into his suit. As such, unlike Batman and Robin, he cannot glide. Instead, replacing their "Glide Kick" manouvers, he uses a "Pounce Attack," similar to Catwoman's. If the enemy is a rough distance away, instead of gliding, Nightwing will jump off the Vantage Point and pounce onto the enemy, leaving them groggy and ready for a Ground Takedown on the floor. Powers Abilities * Master Acrobatics: Since he was a trained acrobat with Haly's Circus, even before he became Robin, Dick already has extensive knowledge of acrobatic tricks. * Peak Human Condition: * Criminology: Robin was trained by a master criminologist, he has studied many criminals over the years and even became one to get closer to one. * Disguise: Robin disguised himself as the criminal Red X. * Gadgetry: One of Robin's main traits is his aptitude with gadgets, he's created them all himself and practices every single day. * Investigation: Robin was trained by a master detective and has a promising career as one himself as shown when he met his future self, Nightwing. * Martial Arts: Trained by Batman, Nightwing is a master of multiple martial arts. Part of his martial arts training, Robin trains every single day to continue to hone his skill in unarmed combat. His fighting style is more acrobatic than his mentor's. Nowadays, he has his own style of martial arts which he has adapted from learning various styles of unarmed martial arts from around the world. ** Aikido: ** Capoeira: * Leadership: Robin was once a sidekick but has since become the leader of the Teen Titans as well as helping begin the Titan's East. * Throwing: Robin has almost extreme pinpoint accuracy with his birdarangs from great distances without missing his target. * Dancing: Robin has shown impressive moves on the "Boogie Revolution" game in the arcade. * Stick Fighting: * Tactical Analysis: * Weaponry: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Utility Belt: ** Grappling Hook/Birdrope: * Prescription Mask: * Hand-Held Gas Mask: One piece of equipment in Robin's utility belt is the gas mask. It is a small filter that holds on to the user's mouth and purifies the air that goes through. Gadgets His gadgetry includes wrist darts, a stealthy way of taking down enemies. He only carries three darts at a time , and they do not appear to regenerate over time. This is used in a first-person view. He also uses advanced offensive weaponry; He uses two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand. These are his trademark weapons. They can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochet up to hit the enemy, even around corners. He also has a Birdrope, the Line Launcher, the Disruptor, Wing-Dings (stylized shurikens, essentially personalized birdarangs), and Electric Blasts. These are similar to Explosive Gels, only quicker. Weapons * Birdarangs: * Battle Staff: * Eskrima Sticks: Gallery Transportation * R-Cycle: * Glider: * Nightcycle: A modified Batcycle. Gallery History Past Joining the Teen Titans Synopsis ''Teen Titans'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Bat Family * Teen Titans * Jump City External links * Nightwing Wikipedia * Nightwing DC Database * Nightwing Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * Nightwing first appeared in Detective Comics #38 (April 1940). * Nightwing visits the grave of his parents every year on their wedding anniversary. * The blue of Nightwing's uniform is known as "Robin Egg Blue". * While Richard considers Bruce Wayne as a father, he also looks up to and has been greatly influenced by Superman as a pseudo "uncle" of sorts and his personal hero as a child. * Nightwing is a sanguine personality type meaning he's talkative, cocky, easily bored, very hot-tempered at times. Unlike his mentor, he doesn't brood on his parent's deaths but moved past them. Dick has a sense of humor which is ironic because of everything he's been through. A strong leader with a personable demeanor, he can keep a group together and is thought of the glue that ties the superhero community together. Truthfully Nightwing would rather not lead but when he's asked, he always delivers. When it comes to those he sees as family and friends, he will defend them without hesitation, especially his 'sister' Cassandra and his 'brothers' Jason, Tim, and Damian. Category:Characters